Legacy
by MythicalLIVE
Summary: Percy Jackson wants to believe that adrenaline gave her the strength to judo-flip someone who weigh a ton. But is that really possible? While worrying he had gone insane, Percy got a visit from a beautiful Greek girl who tells him that his ancestor is some famous warrior and he is suppose to make his family's legacy alive again. Is it even possible?


**Summary: Percy Jackson wants to believe that adrenaline gave her the strength to judo-flip someone who weigh a ton. But is that really possible? While worrying he had gone insane, Percy got a visit from a beautiful Greek girl who tells him that his ancestor is some famous warrior and he is suppose to make his family's legacy alive again. Is it even possible?**

**Chapter 1-** **I Beat Someone Up**

I would like to say I am a perfectly normal boy with a normal life, thank you very much. But I'm not normal. AT ALL. Oh wait, I didn't even introduce myself and I already told you I'm weird... Anyways, my name is Percy Jackson and I am a- wait, you would find out later...

Not a lot of people knows me. Sadly I'm not Mr. Popular who always party on Sunday night and comes to class at 1:00 P.M. Most people label me as a Trouble-maker. You see, everywhere I go, trouble follow. It's like a mini invisible stalker. So basically I am a trouble magnet. Though, trouble may attract to me, I never really expect the trouble to go THAT far and changed my life... Literally. You probably don't know what I'm talking about right now, but all I'm going to tell you is that it all started in a parking lot, with my best friend, Grover.

* * *

** 5 Weeks Ago**

**Outside The Mall**

I stepped outside from the mall and cursed silently as the cold air blasted toward me . I stumbled back and felt something squished against my shoe where the concrete should have been. "Crap..." I muttered, staring at my brand new skate shoe. The thing cost like 70 bucks and I already ruined it!

My best friend, Grover, shoved the last bit of his soft pretzel into his mouth before spitting the pretzel out again. " Craptastic! Crapolious! " he yelped, "That sucks dude..." I once again stared down at my shoe, finding an evil, pink gum staring back right at me. Only this time, the gum looked like it had expanded into a larger and uglier sticky substance.

"That's it... I am the unluckiest person on Earth." I groaned, before making my way toward my car, parked on the first lane. Grover followed, gripping on to the box that held elegant, china plates for my mom's wedding. She's going to marry this Paul Blofish, wait sorry, Blofis guy. " Come on, hurry up!" I hollered, as I played tug -of-war with my pocket, trying to get my car key. Finally, my pocket gave up and I got my car key, waiting to drive to my mom's wedding. After 100 hours of waiting, ( actually a minute of waiting ) Grover finally caught on and put the box on the passenger seat and guard it with the seatbelt.

"You're slow..." I muttered, slamming the passenger's door.

"If you're carrying heavy plates that weigh about a ton, of course that'll slow you down."

"It's not _that_ heavy..."

"I'm not Mr. Buff guy like you!"

Hearing our commotion, a RUDE old woman cleared her throat and glared at us as she walked toward the mall. The woman was SO focused on perfecting the glare she sent us, that she bumped into a large burly man. I didn't realize that I had stop my action to stare at the man until Grover tapped his foot in an annoying way. Something about this man triggered an alarm inside my brain, like when I walked through dark alleys at night.

"Oh my!" she gasped, clasping her hands on her chest," I'm terribly sorry!" The man, grunted and then stared at her purse. He mumbled something I couldn't really hear from where I stood. But the woman took a step back with a terrified look plastered on her face.

"I said give me your purse!" The large man screamed. As annoying as the woman was, someone was mugging her!

"HEY!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air," Beef Boy, what do you think you're doing!"

The man, sent me a glare that sent chill up to my spin before harshly spat," It's none of your business kid." Ignoring the fear that's lingering in my chest, I charged toward and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back a few steps before charge wildly at me, his face so red that it would make a tomato jealous. I braced myself for the pain, my heart ready to leap out of my chest. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. I waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. I dared myself to open my eyes and I found the man, on the ground moaning. 'What the heck?' I thought to myself, 'What happened?'

"Percy?"

I turned my head toward Grover, who was now stand a good two feet away from me. The blood drained away from his face, matching the color as his white shirt.

I heard something shuffled slowly behind me and I turned away from my best friend to find the old woman slowly getting up from the ground, brushing dirt away from her pant. "Thank you..." she whispered, her voice barely audible. "But please don't think I'm not grateful, but that a foolish thing to do young man. What we're you thinking going after the man like that?"

I shrugged," I don't know..." And all I did was that I kicked him in the stomach and a big man like him, it probably wouldn't even hurt that bad at all.

Grover, who finally snapped back into reality, stared at me in awe." How did you judo-flip him?"

"Huh?" I never remember judo-flipping the guy...

"Dude, I know you are capable of many things but judo-flipping a guy that probably weigh 2 tons..."

Now this is getting weird. If I judo-flip him, I would have at least felt my action. Oh man, am I going crazy?

"Now wait here and I'll go call the police."

The voice of the old woman snapped me back into reality. 'Wait? Here!? No thanks...' I thought.

"I better be going!" I said, dragging a shocked Grover with me. In my mind, there's one thing that flashed right into my mind, 'Am I going insane?'

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE!**


End file.
